Talk:Zig-Zoë Friendship/@comment-3575890-20150714102041
Okay, so like I did with Matlingsworth, I've compiled a list of songs that I think fit our OTP. <3 I present to you my personalized Novas soundtrack: Criminal by Britney Spears Mama I'm in love with a criminal And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical Mama please don't cry, I will be alright All reason aside I just can't deny, love the guy Just The Girl by The Click Five Cause she's bittersweet'' She knocks me off of my feet And I can't help myself, I don't want anyone else ' ' '''As Long As You Love Me by The Backsteet Boys I don't care who you are Where you're from What you did As long as you love me Too Much by Spice Girls Yes my dear you know he soothes me (Moves me) There's no complication there's no explanation, It's just a groove in me The Way by Ariana Grande I got a bad boy, I must admit it You got my heart, don't know how you did it Dear Future Husband by Meghan Trainor You gotta know how to treat me like a lady Even when I'm acting crazy Tell me everything's alright Cupid by 112 Cupid doesn't lie But you won't know unless you give it a tr''y 'Closer ' by '''Tegan and Sara' It's not just all physical I'm the type who won't get oh so critical So let's make things physical I won't treat you like you're oh so typical Style '''by '''Taylor Swift You got that James Dean day dream look in your eye And I got that red lip classic thing that you like Take Your Time by Sam Hunt So I don't wanna come on strong But don't get me wrong Your eyes are so intimidating She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5 Look for the girl with the broken smile Ask her if she wants to stay awhile And she will be loved Story of a Girl by Nine Days This is the story of a girl Who cried a river and drowned the whole world And while she looks so sad and lonely there I absolutely love her when she smiles Young and Beautiful by Lana Del Ray Will you still love me When I got nothing but my aching soul? I know you will, I know you will I'm A Ruin by Marina and the Diamonds You still mean everything to me But I wanna be free I'll ruin, yeah, I'll ruin you (I'll ruin you) Give Me Love by Ed Sheeran All I want is the taste that your lips allow, My, my, my, my, oh give me love I Won't Say I'm In Love by Disney No chance No way I won't say it, no So Contagious by Acceptance Could this be out of line? To say you're the only one breaking me down like this You're the only one I would take a shot on Keep me hanging on so contagiously Love Me Like You Do by Ellie Goulding You're the cure, you're the pain You're the only thing I wanna touch The Reason by Hoobastank I've found a reason for me To change who I used to be A reason to start over new And the reason is you Black Roses Red by Alana Grace Drowning in my loneliness How long must I hold my breath So much emptiness inside I could fill the deepest sea Trip by Hedley Some say love is not for sinners I believe that isn't true Cause when I was finished sinning'' Love came down and showed me you '''I'll Follow You Into The Dark by Death Cab for Cutie If there's no one beside you When your soul embarks Then I'll follow you into the dark